


Let these fruits you picked and chose to be your liking

by flowerpillar



Series: Koga Week 2k19 ♡ [2]
Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, bc leon is in there and leon is special here :3, kaokou arent established yet but they are close, or atleast that’s what kao wants to think, rememeber bridal gacha?? reread it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-05-18 07:50:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19330243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowerpillar/pseuds/flowerpillar
Summary: [Koga week Day 2: Dogs/Friends]Kaoru looked at his phone one last time before entering the venue, uncertainty clearly visible on his face as he did so. After all, he was not expecting a text message from Anzu at four in the morning, and yes, it did broke his sleep but he does not have the heart to say it to her. Besides, they’re inside that restaurant that sells the pancakes that he loves so much, he could never say no to her especially since she insisted that it was her treat.





	Let these fruits you picked and chose to be your liking

**Kaoru looked at his phone one last time before entering the venue, uncertainty clearly visible on his face as he did so.** After all, he was not expecting a text message from Anzu at four in the morning, and yes, it did broke his sleep but he does not have the heart to say it to her. Besides, they’re inside that restaurant that sells the pancakes that he loves so much, he could never say no to her especially since she insisted that it was her treat.

He looked around the place, looking for the familiar color of brown coming from the hair of the producer, and immediately spotted her having a conversation with a fellow member of UNDEAD. Curious, he immediately headed towards that table to greet the two.

Or being greeted with Koga shushing Anzu who can’t help but giggle at Koga’s actions, for the boy looked like he was finished setting up the table and is now taking pictures of pancakes (hopefully for me, Kaoru Hakaze) with some of his merchandise on the table. It would be funny for Kaoru too if it was not _his_ merch that was displayed.

The blonde stared at the carbon copies of his faces as the designs on various omanjuus and colottas, feeling a bit uneasy. He knew that these were produced with his permission so seeing other people with merch of him would not be surprising at all. Besides, he's a dazzling young man gifted with ethereal beauty, or that’s what his top fan Sakuma Rei always says.

He had not made any noises along the way to them a while ago, or to put it simpler, Kaoru didn’t really have to try to keep quiet for the place is busy with the sun high in the afternoon sky.

Anzu noticed him soon enough and seemed to find things funnier than before, maybe because of his facial expression that Kaoru would not want to see him making it again. Koga noticed him next, looking at his direction with his face red either with frustration of being interrupted or embarrassment of caught, perhaps both. He instantly snatched the things unnecessary for eating and placed it inside his bag, adjusting his seating position as well to make space for Kaoru.

Kaoru took his seat next to Anzu.

 “So what was the purpose of little miss Anzu-chan here to call me out of the blue?” Kaoru asked just after he swallowed the piece of pancake that he stuffed inside his mouth. It looked like the two already ordered the food for him, and to his luck was treated by Anzu. 

Koga kit up all of a sudden and gave his phone a few taps on the screen before showing it to Kaoru. 

He does not know how to respond at first. Of course, what would anyone say when your (former?) colleague showed you a dating site for dogs, in which you did not even knew it existed in the first place? He could say that Leon looked good in the pictures though, reminded him of Anzu’s point of view when she encountered Koga taking pictures of his dog.

Kaoru also sees that Leon matched with a fellow corgi on the said site, but in what way does this concern Kaoru?

”Uh... Best of wishes for Leon-chan?” His answer got no reply except for the stare that Koga gives him as if he expected him to say more. “Your phone charm looks really adorable, Wanchan. Are you the one who designed the Leon-chan charm strapped with the bell?”

That managed to distract Koga as the boy puffed his chest proudly. “Designed it myself, thanks. Although the drawing came from Hasumi-senpai, he really got all Leon’s good sides, don’t you think? The Aoi twins also helped in making the finished product _which is not the fucking point.”_

The man took a quick look at the girl beside him, who gave him a shrug and continued eating the fruit parfait, then back to the scowling Koga. Koga tapped the screen a few times again before showing it once more to Kaoru.

It shows that the corgi that is apparently a match to Leon belonged to a pet shop whose owner wanted to get rid of her, and a little bit in the description says that when meeting her, someone must adopt her immediately. The owner of the pup that matched her or someone close to them could do. 

His cluelessness must’ve been seen even by the outside world through his expression, for he sees Koga make a scowl. His curiosity to the boy’s reaction or his need to eat the three-layer pancake in peace made him question Koga about it, perhaps more on the latter since it looks like they put a new ingredient on the pancakes that makes Kaoru yearn for more.

Anzu was the one who replied to his question that was directed to Koga, already done with her parfait and is currently looking like she could eat another one. “What Koga-kun would like to say is that he wanted you, Hakaze-senpai, to adopt the corgi named Haru-chan so that Leon could... What was Koga-kun’s term on it again? Mate with her.”

The idea sounds ridiculous, to Kaoru atleast, so he expected the two to laugh with him after Anzu said her statement but was met with silence.

Kaoru cleared his throat and adjusted his collar, even if he is sure that he left the top two buttons unbuttoned this morning. "Wancha... Koga-kun, you do know that I am with Rei-kun, right? And Rei-kun and I.. travel the world for studies and performances, right?"

 “Sakuma-senpai mentioned that you two are staying for atleast a month or two here in Japan, waiting for Adonis and I to graduate. He also said that you plan on giving us some sort of a vacation before we enrolled to the university that you two are enrolled to.”

”Rude. Rei-kun did not mention any of that to me.” The blonde man pouted, finishing up the last part of the pancake before he devours another one, almost not realizing that it is the last one of the plate. “He only said that we’re visiting you and that’s it.”

Kaoru sees Koga puff his chest out, a smug grin visible on his face. “Hakaze-senpai, do you really think that you’re the only one who has close connections with _the_ Yumenosaki’s vampire bastard?”

”Leon’s starting to go more into heat for the past few months, and I’m anxious that even he would bark at me for not fonding him a suitable partner. That Haru’s the one for Leon, I feel it. Anzu already has the papers prepared already, and you would soon get her in this week. As a proud wolf lowering down his pride for his partner, would you adopt Haru for Leon?”

 

-

 

The first day receiving Haru is a mess, and even Koga could tell it clearly. He let the two sleep in his apartment for a while, and by the two he means that both Kaoru and Haru are now staying over with Haru’s new things and Kaoru’s small luggage. Does that mean that Koga’s one and only living space is also crammed? Unfortunately, yes. 

Things were thrown all over the floor by the two pups getting to know each other. Koga admits that it’s foolish of him to let them play around the house, for even if Leon is perfectly trained does not mean Haru is, too. She’s not good with her surroundings yet and is still adjusting, hitting a few things here and there but nothing major. Koga only worried for her a lot when her head unfortunately hit the table.

Assessing on how Kaoru is doing in this chaos, he could say that it is Kaoru’s first time on having a proper pet. He remembered clearly when he first received Leon; so happy that he spoiled him too much until his parents scoded him for it. They said that spoiling someone too much would result in them being overly dependent to you, and Koga is proud to say that he didn’t manage to spoil Leon up to this point, even if every single muscle in his body is aching to give him what he wants.

Koga watching Kaoru now giving her anything and everything she wants gives him quite the headache, especially since he is already giving her food despite being fed just a few minutes awhiel ago. Leon is nowhere to be seen, but Koga is sure that he's just napping on their bedroom since he and Haru played for the whole morning. 

He still have to clean up the apartment to make it atleast hospitable to his guest despite the guest's statement of " _No need to make such a preparation for me~☆ A welcoming kiss from you would be enough ♪"_ and gave the said guest a weak hit on the arm, but Koga abandoned the carrots that he was peeling for lunch and walked up to them.

Kaoru noticed him soon enough. After all, his apartment only has three separate rooms including the bathroom, his bedroom, and the other three common rooms such as the living room and the kitchen combined into one. Koga could see exhaustion in the man's eyes for the running that took hours a while ago with Haru, only coming to the conclusion now that she is hyper compared to hee personality back in the pet shop.

Koga sat down next to Haru, giving her a rub on the head before he turned to Kaoru. "Long day?"

He received a chuckle in reply. "It's just the afternoon, Wanchan, or perhaps your eyes have been blinded by my beauty that's why you suddenly can't read time correctly?"

"How the  _fuck_ is your appearance connected to time." The boy stared at him, complete disgust on his face before looking at Haru that’s starting to feel comfortable on Kaoru’s lap after eating. “Besides, what are you gonna do with Haru-chan? You can’t spoil her forever.”

”I can’t?! But Haru-chan’s a cute little corgi..”

”Says the one who’s reluctant to take her in at first.” The third year counters, hand on top of the said corgi’s head and pets it. “She’s the playful one, this Haru, not like Leon who’s more or less a wolf like me. Independent too, but loves having companions as well.” Silence fills the air but for a short amount of time only, light golden eyes meeting Kaoru’s.

”Much like it’s human companion.”

Koga's comment looked like it caught Kaoru unexpected, looking away from his eyes and to the dog on his lap. To be honest, Koga just told him what he thinks Kaoru is but he didn't expect Kaoru to react this way. Perhaps he was sensitive about it?

"Thanks, I guess."

"You looked attacked."

"Gee, thanks for that too." Kaoru cracked a smile, so small but broke the tension that was slowly building up seconds ago. "As for what I'll do with Haru-chan.. I'm not too sure? You just wanted someone to adopt her so that she and Leon-chan could be lovey-dovey to each other, right?" 

"I wouldn't easily assume that."

It was Koga's turn to smile now, a glint in his eyes that Kaoru could call as mischievous. Kaoru also found that he felt a small tug on his heart and a feeling of warmth creep up his cheeks, but hid it in the form of carrying Haru from his lap to the floor and stood up, brushing the excess fur that Haru had shed (accidentally? Kaoru's not sure).

Koga's smile immediately turn to a quizzical frown, and boy, Kaoru thought that he should've stayed in that position forever just to keep seeing that smile. He wanted to mentally slap himself for being vulnerable to Koga’s smile, especially since he’d already said that the both of them are too young yet to pursue a serious relationship with each other.

”Wanchan, aren’t you supposed to be cooking food by now?" The blonde asked, head slightly tilted to the side. "I mean, the Haru-chan Chase is tiring and I have never expected her to be able to run so fast and it's the afternoon."

"I would help if you need some extra hands! Although you might not need it because Wanchan's cooking skills are," Kaoru paused, then imitated a chef's kiss pose. "excellent."

"Flattering won't give you the lion's share of the meal that I'll be cooking." Koga's smile returned, Kaoru thanks whatever God is up there and out there for this blessed moment until he felt a hit on his thigh.

"Help me get up. My position was wrong and now my legs are stiff as fuck."

"Koga-kun, you call yourself the leader of UNDEAD with that idiocy?"

"You're not going to get any of my damn food if you won't help me get up, Hakaze."

 

-

 

Unfortunately for Koga and perhaps fortunately for Kaoru, the two managed to find a spare futon for Kaoru to sleep on (in Kaoru’s defense, only _he_ found it as Koga is busy feigning ignorance as he would not like any man to sleep with him under one roof) for who knows how long. Koga asked him about it before they started finding and the blonde just answered him with a wink. So now, as they settled in for the night trying to fit Kaoru’s futon inside the boy’s small bedroom, a question popped in Koga’s head.

Kaoru’s expression after hearing the question must’ve been funny, for Kaoru sees Koga on the verge of laughter for half a second before attempting to recompose himself. “Sleep.. with Haru-chan?” Kaoru repeated the question, partly asking for reassurance that the question must’ve been a mistake and it’s just Koga’s way of doing things since it’s about dogs after all, it’s the topic that Koga knows best about but all Kaoru received is a serious stare.

Koga watched as the blonde eyes the corgi beside him, looking up at his face with eager and excitement on what might come. He waited patiently for a reply as eager as Haru’s only to be answered with a, “No.”

“How the fuck are you able to resist her?” The statement just flew out of Koga’s mouth unexpectedly before he called Haru to his lap, to which the girl immediately agreed to. “Haru’s this big fluffy ball of fur with eyes brown as melted chocolate, Hakaze-senpai how the fuck.”

“Koga-kun, you’d make a great fanfiction writer with that description one day.” Kaoru let out a chuckle, hands petting Leon’s head in a slow manner after he took over Haru’s space next to him. 

Koga, much to Kaoru’s dismay, decided to ignore the said statement for the greater good.

“How about _you_  sleep with Haru-chan, Wanchan?” The man suggests not long after, the look of victory visible on his face. “Since you like Haru-chan that much, then you can have her all the time that you want. It’s beneficial to me too because in that case I won’t have to sleep with a dog.”

“Wanchan , it’s a win-win situation~ ♪ ”

It was Koga’s turn to refuse his offer now, oh how glad he was to know that the roles have reversed. Would Kaoru perhaps offer him again a face with a mixed expression of looking horrified and of embarrassment? The one he’d witnessed awhile ago almost made him laugh, and Koga would really die to see it again.

What Koga did not expect was for Kaoru to smile to widen, and something about what is written in his face makes Koga something, and Koga can’t decide if he would accept that weird and uneasy feeling.

“How about we sleep in the same bed while the dogs could be together, Koga-kun? Isn’t our purpose here to bring those to together?”

A pause. Perhaps a second or two as Koga stares at Kaoru with eyes wide with disbelief and cheeks red of embarrassment. It took the same amount of time for the said man to realize his statement, taking a step back away from Koga.

”What the fuck was that.”

”W-wancha... Koga-kun, it just slipped~?” Uneasiness. Nervousness. All heard in Kaoru’s voice as well as the sound of his heart beating loudly. Has his heart already beating this loud before or did he just notice by now? His thoughts are running, repeating the words _I did not just say that_  in his mind for dozens of times. “I didn’t mean to say that specific statement I’m just uncomfortable with sleeping with a dog I just recently adopt and it’s really preferable if—“

”Hearing ya explain yerself is a pain, Hakaze-senpai.” The boy yawned and crossed his arms, and as Kaoru sees it, pinches himself. “If it’s good for Leon and Haru, then we could each do our little sacrifices for their happiness. Even if it means sleeping with you.”

”Koga-kun, that’s disgusting! Sweet for Leon-chan, yes but absolutely disgusting! I refuse! Did Rei-kun raise you to be like this~?! How dare—!”

”You’re the one who suggested this whole shit, Hakaze-senpai. If you’re not comfortable sleeping beside a person with a dick, then you sleep with Haru.”

”Going to tell this to Leon first.” And with that, Koga excused himself to the dog playing in the small corner of the bedroom, the corner of his eyes instantly curving upwards as he greeted him. Kaoru stood, watching and thinking about what just happened and how he was the main cause for all these events to happen now. 

Heck, he didn’t really expect for Koga to take him seriously now here he is. About to spend the next few minutes getting ready for bed but being unsure if he would be able to sleep.

Other than that he got Haru, his very own Haru-chan the Corgi. Truth to be told, he never had any pets. His father always says that it’s a hindrance to family businesses, but Kaoru always found them interesting. The first time he got to want one was during his elementary days when he sees his schoolmates telling tales about the advdntures they and their pets go to. Little Kaoru asked permission if they could adopt atleast just one, just one would do.

 The next day he was forced to transfer schools.

Having Haru now, Kaoru doesn’t want to admit it to Koga’s face but he found her occupy a huge part of his heart the moment he signed the papers to adopt her. Having her feels like a distant dream that came true, but he is not sure if he deserves to hold a fragile thing within his hands, which is why he was quite reluctant in adopting her first. 

He is still undecided whether he really deserves to take care of something who knows no wrong in this world, and has turned hesitant in showing her too much affection or she might get hooked on him. Besides, Kaoru’s main purpose here was just to adopt the dog so that Leon could have a mate, right? No need to show her how he feels about her.

His train of thought was instantly interrupted by a hand on his shoulder and a warm breath of a dog’s on the back of his hand, bringing him back to reality and not to where his mind was just a few moments ago. 

“Just so you know,” Koga stated, getting Kaoru’s attention as the boy let the two dogs settle down on his spare futon. “I am not eager to sleep with someone like you too on this beautiful fine night. Tomorrow you’ll be with Haru-chan whether you like it or not.”

“Eh~ but Wanchan, Leon-chan and Haru-chan still need to bond before they get intimate! They need to be together for.. let’s say.. a few months before I could get her away.” Kaoru found himself making excuses, but it’s not like he could convince Koga about not sleeping with Haru the day after as the boy turned off the lights. 

Kaoru soon felt an area in the bed sink and quickly moved over to his side to give Koga space. “ Hakaze, if you truly do not like Haru then you shouldn’t have adopted her in the first place.” 

Ah that was not.. the reply that Kaoru has been expecting. 

“Wanchan, that’s not what I mean.” Kaoru couldn’t help but chuckle. His eyes are focused on the other side of the room and to the sleeping corgis below them but he could feel warm breath hitting the nape of his neck. God, is Koga facing him right now is is he just messing with Kaoru? “I mean.. we only adopted Haru because Leon needs someone to be with him, right?”

”Bullshit. That’s one of the reason, yes, but Haru’s main purpose was perhaps to be your family, too. You did mention last year that you have some family problems or somethin’ bothering your mind, right? Haru could help you with it as Leon helped with mine before.”

Silence filled the air after Koga said that, leaving Kaoru once again a slave to his thoughts. He didn’t get too far away now, thinking about what Koga meant when he mentioned that Leon helped him too, but on what? As far as he's concerned, the only thing he could call "past" about Koga is how he admired Rei before, but anything after that is a blank slate. 

Koga, meanwhile, is already in deep sleep just after he said his last statement. Kaoru couldn't completely blame him though, he's the one who mostly did all the dog caring for the day, and surely even he gets tired despite loving the company of dogs. 

Pushing away the boy's bangs, he planted a quick peck on Koga's forehead. Kaoru really do hope that Koga's asleep and not faking like how he'd seen in the movies for this would be an embarrassing tale in the morning. 


End file.
